Snuggle Pile
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: An innocent snuggle pile builds into something much more for Jack and Jamie. older!Jamie/Jack.


**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these ridiculously attractive animated characters from Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks does. All hail Dreamworks. **

**Jack/older!Jamie one-shot. No lemon, but intense lime with lots of build-up. Tried to make it as realistic as possible. **

Jack sighed and melted further into the warmth embracing him.

"Man, three hundred years of _nothing_, and now I get this. It's almost too much," Jack mumbled, a lazy grin on his face.

The warm body lining his left side shifted away from him slightly, pulling with it the blankets. A flutter of panic made the winter spirit shoot out his arm, cutting off the boy's escape and pressing him even closer than before. The girl giggled.

"I didn't mean you could leave, Jamie. You need to make up for my lost time!"

A soft chuckle escaped Jamie and he sighed, content.

The two Bennett siblings were currently sandwiching Jack. Jamie's bed was hosting their snuggle pile. It had the best blanket (according to a prideful Jamie), and it's where Jack felt most comfortable. Jamie had secretly wanted the snuggling to privately include just him and the spirit, but Sophie had refused to be left out. Somewhat comforting to Jamie was the fact that Jack had appeared slightly disappointed in the younger sibling's inclusion, but they had both quickly accepted it.

Jamie was the same size as Jack now; at 17 he had hit a growth spurt, filling out and achieving a modest height. Sophie had just had her thirteenth birthday. Jack was amazed at how fast they'd both grown. He'd been constantly checking up on them, visiting them whenever his Guardian duties left him time to spare. Needless to say, the quiet town of Burgess had never had so many quality winters in a row. Then again, Jack Frost had never before had anyone to show off for (except for maybe himself).

It was comfortable. Despite Jack being the embodiment of winter itself, the bedroom was warm. It was all about being there for Jack, mentally and especially physically. It had caused Jamie actual pain when it had really hit him that Jack had spent three centuries without _any_ form of physical contact. He would never admit it to his Guardian but Jamie had even shed a few tears at the thought. It was just so _sad_… Tonight was to be hopefully one of many on the path to Jack's physical contact rehabilitation.

"Hmmm," Sophie sighed happily. "This is so nice." She wiggled in closer to the frozen boy. She had one arm thrown across Jack's chest, hand grazing her brother's arm, the other trapped in between her chest and Jack's side.

Jack chuckled softly. "You have no idea."

"It's not too warm for you?" Jamie asked, poking his head up to look at Jack with concern.

Jack frowned in contemplation. "Not yet. Might be soon, though. Don't really care yet. Like Soph said, this is too nice." He pulled both of the siblings closer to him, needing to be as close as possible to their bodies. _Three hundred years is a long time._

It was quiet for a while. The three on the bed simply listened to each other's breathing, content in the dark relaxation of the sleepy room. Breathing slowed and calmed. Bodies slowly shifted, seeking optimal comfort against one another.

Jamie swallowed against a dry throat. His heart stammered in his chest. For the past minute or so, Jack's cool fingers had been playing with the hairs at the base of his neck. He was unsure whether Jack was conscious of what he was doing, or of the affect the small, innocent movements was having on Jamie. He could barely breathe for it. Every time the cool finger moved, every small tug of his hair, sent a mild shockwave of tingles down his spine, all the way to his toes. It was both pleasant and frustrating. He slowly moved his head to peer up at Jack. The boy's eyes were closed. His eyelids twitched slightly as he felt Jamie's head shift on his chest. _Not asleep then_. _Spirit, right…_ _Probably doesn't even need to sleep. _Jamie dipped his head back to down to rest again on Jack's cold chest. After a second the fingers resumed playing with Jamie's nape. _Is Sophie asleep?_

Jamie closed his eyes and concentrated on listening for his sister's breathing. After one minute he assessed that she had to be asleep; her breathing was too even for anything else. His heart skipped a beat. Things were getting charged. Slowly, he moved his neck backwards, pressing into Jack's fingers. The fingers hesitated for a second before softly threading up into Jamie's hair, ending at the top of his head. Jamie's eyes rolled into the back of his head and a light shudder passed through him. He heard Jack sigh softly. Having his hair played with, in any manner, instantly relaxed Jamie. But Jack's fingers were too cold for complete relaxation; they sent different signals into Jamie that were not all appropriate when one's sister was on the other side of the bed. But at the same time Jamie desperately wanted the other boy to continue.

So again he moved his head backwards into the cool hand, silently asking for more. Jack complied, making Jamie's heart jump into his throat. _If I start purring, I swear to God…_ The cool digits slid into his hair, stroking firmly all the way to his forehead and back down again to tug at his nape. Jamie shuddered and couldn't stop the low moan that escaped from his throat. Embarrassed, he buried his flushed face into Jack's cool chest. He felt the shallow rise and fall of Jack's chest as he breathed, and tried to calm his own heart by matching each inhale and exhale. _Calm down_. But it was so difficult to stop a racing heart when it craved something so primal, so basic and _so close_. The temptation to disregard his sister's presence was rising in Jamie.

Feeling bold, Jamie slowly slid his hand down from Jack's stomach to rest on his hip. The hand at the back of his neck coiled strands of hair around a finger, tugging slightly. Jamie replied by poking the tip of his index finger underneath the frosted sweatshirt, teasingly ghosting against the cool flesh. He heard Jack sigh again, this time it was a lower, more established sound, bordering on a moan. Jamie's heart raced in his chest, surely pounding noticeably against Jack's side.

Their trading game of foreplay was gradually escalating, with each boy daringly taking their turn. Jamie felt slow, and warm and relaxed. A dull throb of awakening arousal had begun, coaxed forward by the teasing fingers threading themselves through his sensitive hair. He distantly wondered if Jack had picked up on the change in atmosphere. Even though she was his sibling, the fact that another person was in the bed with them made the entire situation more thrilling in a perverse way.

Jamie felt the fingers at the back of his head hesitate for a second, and his heart hammered in his throat in suspense, wondering what direction the other boy would go now. He didn't have to wait long; whereas all the previous touches had been soft and innocent, this time Jamie felt hard fingernails graze his scalp. _Oh God…_ tingles shot from his head to his toes and he moaned again, this time louder than before, not having been able to contain it. In that single gesture the mood had instantly switched from innocent to sexual. Jack _had_ to have known what he was doing now; the small hesitation behind his fingers prior to the action was sign enough.

Jamie bit his bottom lip, trying to decide how to reply. His hand was still resting against Jack's hip, centimeters from Sophie. His index finger was an inch underneath the cold sweatshirt, teasing the skin. He slowly slid his entire hand underneath the frozen garment. He felt Jack's muscles twitch beneath his gliding hand. Jamie shifted his body closer to Jack, almost laying on top of him now, his head pressed against Jack's chin. He heard Jack inhale deeply and blushed, knowing Jack was inhaling his scent. Jamie froze when the hand underneath Jack's sweatshirt ran into Sophie's hand in top, the barrier of cloth in between them, thinking he had woken her. Her breathing stayed the same and both boys sighed in shared relief.

Jack summoned the mood back by scraping his nails lightly against Jamie's scalp, eliciting another full-body shudder from the boy. Jamie swallowed again; the mood was getting more intense now. His hand was fully inside Jack's sweatshirt, resting against his naked skin, Jack's fingers were tightly tangled in his hair, and Jamie was practically lying on top of Jack. Jamie felt his groin throb, heat pooling there as his level of arousal increased. His mouth fell open and he rolled his head over, landing at Jack's exposed neck. He heard Jack's breathing increase as Jack's head moved slightly to the right, exposing his neck to Jamie's mouth. Jamie didn't think twice. Carefully, he pressed an open-mouth kiss to the cold but soft flesh. Jack's fingernails grazed his scalp again and, faithfully, he shuddered, letting a moan fall onto Jack's neck. _Careful, careful, careful_, Jamie chanted in his head. His control was slipping with every movement Jack made. If they were alone in his bed, Jamie would be letting Jack know just exactly how much physical contact he had missed out on. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure his sister was asleep, so they couldn't move her into her own room.

As quietly as he could Jamie released his mouth from Jack's neck. He kissed up to his earlobe, biting softly and sucking on the cool flesh. Jack was breathing harshly now out of his nose; his mouth fell open and he panted softly, the cool exhales making dim clouds of white in the heated air. Jamie licked the shell of his ear, his hot breath loud in Jack's ear. The winter spirit had never experienced anything even close to this in his long life, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take without going crazy. The smaller warm body pressed against his right side was a solid barrier, and the only thing keeping his control in check.

Their heads were angled towards each other now, mouths separated by only an inch. Hot and cool breaths mingled in the charged air. Jamie opened his eyes, meeting Jack's cool blue irises. Slowly, Jamie dipped his head forward, initiating a soft kiss. Force from below made it into something stronger, more intimate, though their lips remained closed against each other. Jamie shifted his body up and broke the kiss to breathe heavily into Jack's ear. The movement had caused his growing erection to rub against Jack's thigh, coiling his gut in pleasure and making him whimper.

"Jack," Jamie panted softly into the cool ear, barely perceptible.

Jack turned his head towards Jamie, eye lids heavy, cheeks lightly flushed. "Yeah?"

"Think she's asleep?"

Jack lightly shook Sophie's shoulder with his hand and she mumbled something in her sleep.

Jamie darted away from Jack's ear. "What, Soph?"

Sophie sighed in slight frustration. "I said, do you guys want me to leave?"

"Uh…"

The younger sibling rose up on one elbow, opening her bleary eyes to look at the flustered boys. "I'm not dumb, y'know."

Jack appeared extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't unthread his fingers from Jamie's hair.

"You don't have to…" Jamie began half-heartedly, extremely embarrassed. _She's been awake this whole time?!_

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Just don't melt him." She lightly shoved at her brother's shoulder, smiling at him sleepily. She gave them a mock salute and stumbled out of the bed, muttering about "stupid horny boys". She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jack and Jamie both exhaled in relief. Jamie groaned in embarrassment and passed a hand over his face. "I can't believe she heard all that."

Jack sighed and shrugged. "We didn't exactly make much noise. Just breathing. And you heard her – she's too smart for her age. Always has been. I'm just sorry she had to see that…"

Jamie snorted. "Her eyes were closed the entire time. And she could have left at any point." Jamie paused and frowned. "Wait, why didn't she? That's weird…"

Jack sighed and leaned back into the pillow, pulling Jamie close to him. "I just hope she still sees me as the purely innocent Guardian of snowball fights and fun times." His tone was light, but Jamie could tell he was sincerely worried about the image Sophie now held of him.

"What, you're worried about _you?_ Don't you realize how much black mail she now has on me?"

"Ah, you're a tough kid. You can handle it," Jack whispered.

The sexually charged mood had largely been diluted by Sophie's awareness and departure. Jamie felt a bit sad at this, but was grateful for any continued intimacy he could share with Jack. He relaxed again against the other boy, or as much as he could against such a cold body anyways. In hindsight it had been foolish of Jamie to think that anyone could really fall asleep against someone so icy.

Jack exhaled, making a sound of relief. "Gotta say though, having less body heat pressed against me makes it way more comfortable."

Jamie smiled into Jack's sweatshirt. "Glad to hear it."

Silence fell again, and they enjoyed the sounds of their breathing. Jamie concentrated on each of Jack's inhales and exhales; they were shallow and quiet, almost as if he barely needed to breathe at all. Trying not to dwell on that thought for too long, Jamie absent-mindedly fiddled with the drawstrings of Jack's hoody, twirling them in between his fingers.

After another minute, Jack's fingers returned to thread through Jamie's hair. The frost that had built up in his hair from the earlier foreplay had melted, leaving the back of Jamie's neck a bit moist. It would soon again freeze, but Jamie didn't mind. Now that Sophie was gone, Jamie wouldn't hold back in vocalizing how pleasurable the sensation of Jack's fingers playing with his hair was. He sighed out a moan and nuzzled his head backwards into the cool digits.

"Feels amazing," Jamie mumbled.

"You're like a cat," Jack whispered back, teasing. "I'm a bit surprised you weren't full out purring earlier."

Jamie tugged on a drawstring forcefully.

Jack chuckled softly. "I can use both hands if you…"

Before Jack could even finish his sentence Jamie had crawled on top of him, arms hugging his torso. They were perfectly aligned. Jamie inched down a bit, letting his head rest against Jack's chest, giving him full access to his hair. "Have at it," he mumbled lazily, a drowsy smile on his face as he peered up at Jack.

The cool fingers started at Jamie's lower neck, almost dipping beneath the top of his pyjama shirt. At first the pressure was light and teasing, only the tips of the fingers ghosting against the sensitive skin, lightly threading through the hair. Jamie shivered and shuddered with each pass of Jack's hands, eyelids fluttering, mouth open slightly. He could barely even think for how good it felt. He heard a small laugh escape Jack.

"S-shut up," Jamie moaned, embarrassed. "Can't help it… feels too good."

"Don't stop," mumbled Jack. "I love that I can do this."

Jack applied more pressure and, like before, grazed his nails against Jamie's scalp, roughly pulling at his short hair. Jamie's breathing increased and he moved against Jack, restlessly shifting and twitching at the sensations. His entire body was tingling. Both of his hands slid beneath Jack's sweater, all the way up to his chest to rest beneath Jamie's chin.

"Your hands are so warm," Jack said in a shudder. Jamie started to pull them back, assuming Jack had meant he was uncomfortable. "No, keep them in. It's okay."

"Just tell me when…" Jamie started. He felt Jack nod against his head. A long sigh escaped him, followed by another shaky moan as Jack grazed his fingers from neck to forehead. He danced his hands up and down Jack's sides, loving how the muscles twitched in response.

Jamie felt his head being tugged upwards and opened his eyes. Jack pulled his face to meet his own, and without hesitation, tugged him down to meet his open mouth. Jamie groaned and let his tongue fall against Jack's. He adjusted the angle of his head, their noses brushing. He shuddered into the kiss as his hair was roughly pulled and tugged, tingles shooting down his spine, blood again rushing south to throb hotly in his groin.

Beneath him Jack spread his legs, letting Jamie's body fall in between them.

Jack broke the kiss with a gasp. "You're… you're so warm… down there," he panted. He twitched his hips upwards, rubbing their groins together. "And… hard."

"Y-yeah," Jamie mumbled back, slightly embarrassed. He whimpered as he bucked his hips against Jack's.

"I did that?" Jack asked quietly.

Jamie moaned in response, nodding before dipping his head back down to Jack's mouth, shoving his tongue in. He felt Jack shudder slightly and took it as pleasure. Slowly Jamie slid his hands down to rest again at Jack's hips, teasing the frosted waistband of his pants.

"J-Jaime, wait…" Jack whispered urgently, breaking the kiss. "I – I don't know if I can… I've never..."

Jamie stopped, concerned eyes hovering over Jack, who appeared embarrassed and uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed and grabbed at one of Jamie's hands. He placed it boldly on his groin, which was cool to the touch (but not as cold as the rest of his body, Jamie noted), and soft, unlike Jamie's. Jamie blushed at the placement of his hand.

"Oh…" Experimentally, he rubbed Jack through his frosted pants. Jack's eyelids fluttered closed and his mouth fell open in a moan, head falling back to hit the pillow, fingers twitching. "But, you do feel that though, obviously. So maybe…"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. This has never happened to me before," he whispered in frustration. "I mean I'm… I'm…" He couldn't seem to finish the sentence. His face was distraught, mouth squirming around the words he wanted to say.

Jamie froze and peered up at him, concerned. "What?"

"Technically I'm… I'm dead, so…" Jack finally whispered, unable to continue. A shaky sigh escaped him and he covered his face with his pale hands.

Jamie rose up and tried to fight away the nausea suddenly coiling in his gut. His best friend, the most important person to him in the entire world, was for the first time showing intense insecurity, and he didn't know what to do. How the hell could Jamie fix something like this? When Jamie was fourteen, Jack had finally told him how he had fallen into the pond after saving his sister, how the Moon had revived him from death to be born again as Jack Frost.

"Jack, please, just look at me," Jamie whispered. He lightly pulled the hands away from Jack's face. He pressed a kiss to each eye, coaxing them open. "Only a part of you died that night. You completely changed, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "My hair and eye colour changed, yeah. S'about it."

Jamie shook his head. "Not what I meant. You became an entirely new being. The Moon breathed life back into you, he didn't just animate your dead body."

Jack's eyes flinched at Jamie's bold language, but Jamie ignored it, needing to say what had to be said. "No, listen to me," he whispered urgently. "You're not _dead_. You're here, breathing. Your cheeks wouldn't be flushed if you were dead. There wouldn't be so much light and warmth in your eyes." It was corny, and Jamie was embarrassed, but nothing else mattered to him than dissolving Jack's self-doubt.

A mix of emotions swirled in Jack's eyes. Doubt, fear, faint hope, but worst of all, shame. In all the years Jamie had known the Guardian, he had seen joy and laughter above all. Fear or doubt had never made an appearance, with the only exception being the battle against Pitch almost a decade ago.

Jamie cupped Jack's face, embracing the boy's cool cheeks with his flushed hands. "Jack, please," he begged. "I need you to know that you're not some corpse, sent here just to throw snowballs at children. You're _much more than that_. You're the _living_, breathing embodiment of fun and joy. You think the Moon would have elected a _zombie_ for the Guardian of Fun?" Jamie said, ending in a smile, trying to lighten the otherwise serious tone.

A fraction of a smile twitched at Jack's mouth. "I guess not…"

Jamie nodded and grinned. "Right then. No more ridiculous talk about you being dead. Because I'm not making out with a corpse." For extra effect he added a dramatic shudder. He leaned down to kiss Jack, but the spirit turned his head away, a frown still on his face.

"Okay," he started slowly, "but that still doesn't mean I can, y'know…" he waved his hands down to his groin, signalling a rising motion with one hand.

"I can't believe you never once, in your three hundred years, tried to masturbate," Jamie said, face turning red at the bold word.

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly and averted the boy's gaze, the faint pink in his cheeks stained darker. "Well there may have been a few times…"

Jamie smirked. "And?"

Jack shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "I dunno, it never really… worked out, I guess."

Jamie's mouth set in a firm determined line, seriousness in his eyes. "Jack, I'm going to try something."

"What?"

Jamie didn't answer. He started moving down Jack's body, trying to bury intense nerves and embarrassment. If this went wrong then Jamie would never live it down. He'd never kissed another boy before tonight, either on the mouth or anywhere else, and _certainly_ never between their legs.

But Jamie was prepared to do _anything_ to make Jack's insecurity vanish. He wanted his best friend, his guardian, to be able to experience something as natural and simple as an orgasm. A small part of Jamie was doubting it was physically possible for Jack, being as cold a body as he was, but the larger part had faith. _But if it doesn't work, then… _

Without hesitating, Jamie slowly pulled down Jack's trousers. He batted away the pale hands that moved to block him. It was so strange for Jamie to see his usually so aloof and cheerful friend be so insecure. It was _wrong_ and Jamie absolutely needed to fix it. He heard Jack's soft breathing increase in pace, a gasp falling past his lips as, for the first time in as long as Jack could remember, his bare cock was exposed. The comparative warmth of Jamie's room kissed the chilled exposed skin. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable. Something stirred in his gut and he gasped again, swallowing past a dry throat. A small beacon of hope stirred. He watched, embarrassed, as those warm tanned hands pushed his pants down all the way to his ankles. There was a deep flush staining Jamie's cheeks, but he otherwise appeared perfectly determined, and in no way embarrassed. Jack was amazed at the boy's confidence, knowing that Jamie had had no experience in being intimate with another person previous to Jack.

"Okay," Jamie whispered softly. He crouched down low, spreading his legs out behind him to dangle off the bed. Jack shifted upwards to give Jamie more room, sitting up. He let his legs fall open slightly, giving Jamie more access to his groin. He bit his lip, still in disbelief at the whole situation. Almost painfully slowly, the other boy dipped his head down, and finally pressed a small, hot kiss to the cool head of Jack's cock. The spirit twitched and shuddered, coiling the blankets in his fists.

"Sensitive," Jack hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That's a good sign," Jamie breathed out against the chilled skin. Another kiss, then another, fell upon the sensitive organ without any sign of life. "Hmmm," Jamie sighed. _Not enough_.

Jack made a frustrated sound, low in his throat. Jamie gripped Jack's thigh in a silent comforting gesture.

Jamie exhaled softly on the tip of Jack's cock before boldly taking as much of it into his mouth as possible. He choked as the body beneath his mouth jerked violently, forcing the organ to hit his throat. Tears in his eyes, Jamie backed off a bit, trying not to gag.

"S-sorry," Jack moaned. "I… that felt… amazing."

Jamie hummed around the muscle. He gripped either side of Jack's hips, preventing subsequent violent thrusting motions. Feeling braver from the positive reaction, he swallowed the entire organ, an easy act as it was still limp. Instead of feeling discouraged he attacked the organ with vigour, bobbing his head up and down, twirling his tongue around it, sucking the head. Moan after moan escaped Jack as he twitched and bucked into his mouth. And then, finally…

"J-Jaime, Oh God, I think - "

Jamie pulled away from Jack, eyes wide and a grin on his face. It had worked; the effort had been worth it, as now Jamie could see the pure evidence of Jack's arousal. Pride swelled Jamie's being as he realized _he_ had been the one to cause the resuscitation. His own cock twitched inside his pants in approval.

Jack stared down at his erection with wide eyes, mouth open in shock, clouds of white escaping on every rapid exhale. His eyes met Jamie's, crinkled with his grin, then landed on the boy's mouth, which was slightly red and swollen.

"Thank you Jamie," Jack whispered, voice husky. He threaded his fingers through the boy's brown hair.

"We're not done yet," Jamie whispered back, a playful smirk on his face.

"But – oooooooh," Jack whimpered and his body fell limp against the bed, mouth slack.

Jamie had once again engulfed Jack's cock, distantly happily reflecting that not as much as before could fit comfortably into his mouth. The next challenge was to make the spirit climax, which Jamie was extremely determined to do. He wanted Jack to experience everything that a normal teenager would experience. As he worked on Jack, sucking and licking and lightly grazing his teeth along the hardening flesh, Jamie hastily shoved his own bottoms down and gripped his erection. He moaned around the cock in his mouth as he jerked himself off, sending vibrations running along the sensitive flesh.

It took Jamie half as long to coax Jack's orgasm than it had for the erection. Before long Jack was moaning loudly, hips twitching madly, fingers scraping into Jamie's scalp. Jamie increase the pace on his own cock, wanting to climax as Jack did. His eyelids fluttered closed as pleasure burned through him, making his legs and knees feel week. He moaned and whimpered and gasped around Jack as he climaxed into his hand. It was one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had, almost making him forget for a second where he was and what he was doing, clouding his vision with white dots.

Jack's torso curled inwards, like a sit-up, as the tension in his gut peaked. He stuffed a fist in his mouth, muffling his shout of pleasure. The organ in Jamie's mouth gave a precursor throb before shooting cool, viscous fluid to the back of his throat. He tore away and coughed, trying his best to swallow the thick substance. He grimaced and shuddered, suppressing the urge to gag.

Jamie wiped his mouth. He looked at Jack and snorted; the boy looked like he was wavering in and out of consciousness. His mouth clumsily tried to form sentences, fumbling around coherency. Jamie laughed and shook his head, amused, and grabbed for a tissue at the side of his bed. He wiped his mouth and hands. He tried to swallow again and grimaced at the dryness of his throat. "I'm gonna go get some water, okay? Stay there."

A weak laugh bubbled out of Jack's throat. "Stay? I can barely move," he muttered.

Jamie snorted as, when he returned, that Jack had been true to his word and not moved at all. He hadn't even pulled his pants up. Embarrassment started to creep up on Jamie but he shoved it down, not allowing it to corrupt the extremely natural and amazing experience he'd just shared with the guardian.

With a contented sigh, Jamie collapsed onto his bed next to Jack. "Well that was fun."

Jack laughed weakly. "Definitely a different type of _fun_ than I'm used to."

Jamie grinned and rolled over onto Jack, whose bottom half was still exposed. "One of the best kinds of fun though." He nuzzled his face into Jack's neck and embraced him with both arms. He smiled as arms encased his back, pulling their bodies close.

"Hm, dunno about that kiddo. Gonna have to explore all that it has to offer before we can make that kind of conclusion," he said, his tone teasing.

A breathy laugh landed on Jack's neck. He held the warm body against his own tighter and pressed a firm kiss into the boy's brown hair. "Thank you Jamie," he whispered.

"My pleasure," Jamie said, wiggling his eyebrows down at Jack.

The spirit frowned. "Seriously. Thank you. I… really needed that."

Jamie's face turned serious. He softly brushed away a silver strand of hair out of Jack's field of vision, pushing it to his forehead. He scanned the intense blue eyes beneath his, looking for any traces of the shame or fear or doubt that had so prominently thrived before. Finding nothing, Jamie smiled. "I know. I'm really happy it was me who got to share those experiences with you."

Jack laughed softly, looking at the boy in slight disbelief. "Who else would I let do that to me?"

Jamie blushed and ducked his head, showing embarrassment. "Still can't really believe I did that myself, actually…"

Jack pulled his head forward and kissed Jamie, smiling against his mouth. "It was amazing. _You're_ amazing."

Jamie's reply was replaced with a large yawn, followed by a series of rapid blinks to rid his eyes of the consequent moisture. "It's pretty late. You gonna stay?"

Jack sighed and frowned. He sat up and peered out the window. Soft, big snowflakes were slowly falling to the ground, creating a beautiful midnight winter landscape bathed in orange light from the street lamps. "I feel like… I will actually. If that's okay." He made a sound of surprise as Jamie laughed and tackled him back down to lie on the bed, a wide grin on his face.

"Awesome! One thing though – put your pants back on. It's too distracting otherwise."

"Oh, uh, right," Jack mumbled sheepishly, a light blush darkening his cheeks.

Both boys got underneath the blankets, snuggled close together. Jack had never slept over before. Jamie almost didn't want to miss anything by falling asleep, but knew at this rate sleep would win the battle soon enough. His eyes burned with fatigue and his eyelids grew heavy.

"Oh God…" Jamie mumbled into Jack's neck. "I hope we weren't too loud… Sophie and Mom sleep on this floor too."

Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead and hugged him tighter to his chest. "Shhh. Worry about that later."

"Pfft, easy for you to say… don't even live here."

After a few minutes, Jamie shifted against Jack's body, uncomfortable from the chill permeating from his body. He couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him, raising the hairs on his arms. With sadness he felt Jack's arms retract from around his back.

"Damn, I knew this would happen," Jack mumbled. "Guess we're not body temperature compatible…"

"How about you lie on top of the blanket while I lie underneath it? But still hug me," Jamie suggested.

"Probably best, yeah."

A minute of shuffling later and they'd achieved their optimal sleeping arrangement.

"Perfect," Jamie mumbled sleepily. He smiled as another kissed was pressed to his forehead.

"Goodnight Jack," Jamie whispered after a while.

"Mmm, goodnight Jamie," came the soft reply. He felt arms tighten around his shoulders, this time with the cushiony barrier of his douvet shielding him from the cold. Warm, safe, and pleasantly sleepy.

_Perfect._

Holy crap I really suck at endings. I just… I don't know how to finish things. I wrote this whole thing in basically two sittings, which for me to finish _anything _in two sittings is really rare nowadays. I'm pretty happy with this. I think Jack and Jamie would be an adorable (but unfortunately temporary) couple ^_^


End file.
